Keep Holding On
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: It's been about 6 months since Veronica found out about Jason being Peter's son, and two months since the girls found out. Unbeknownst to her family, Veronica is still having a difficult time dealing with everything. Will she and Peter be able to work things out? Or will their marriage crumble? What does all this mean for the Hastings family? (There is no A.)
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Hastings didn't know what to do. She was sick of constantly fighting with her husband over Jason Dilaurentis. Or should it really have been Jason Hastings? Should Jessica Dilaurentis be Jessica Hastings? Should she herself be Veronica Cartwright right now? These are the same questions she had been asking herself over and over since she found out about Jason being Peter's son. She couldn't get the questions to stop repeating. Veronica braced herself against the counter, holding onto the edge so tight that her knuckles started to turn white. As hot, angry tears started spilling down her cheeks, she picked up a vase and threw it across the room with a frustrated and angry scream.

She heard a chorus of mom and Veronica and looked up to see that her two daughters and her husband were all standing on the steps, one behind the other. Spencer in the lead, then Melissa, then Peter. Veronica took in a shaky breath before wiping her tears and moving to pick up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Mom?" Spencer asked again as she watched her mother throw the broken vase in the trash can. Veronica grabbed her purse off of the counter.

"I'm late." she said, avoiding their eyes as she walked out the door. For a moment, Veronica thought she was safe. But the moment was short lived when she heard the door open then shut behind her and footsteps.

"Spencer, I really don't want to talk, and I really am late." she said tiredly, assuming her youngest daughter was the one to come after her. Spencer had always been the most confrontational Hastings.

"So the not wanting to talk applies to Spencer only?" came the slightly amused yet also concerned voice of her husband. Veronica spun around, not having expected _him_ to follow her.

"W-what?" she asked, still in shock that he had followed her.

"You said you didn't want to talk when you thought I was Spencer. Does that apply to just her? Or will you not talk to me either?" Peter asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. With anyone. I just want to go to the Marins', have coffee with the other mothers, and try to pretend that my life makes sense and isn't complicated, confusing, or depressing in any way." she answered, turning to walk down the driveway once more. However, she was stopped when Peter took hold of her arm and gently turned her back around.

"Veronica, please. Talk to me. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." he pleaded, gripping her arms gently. Veronica eased her arms out of his grip.

"It may be too late." she whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek, before going to the Marin house.

**Sorry, I didn't know Veronica's last name before she married Peter. And I know it's kinda short. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna attempt to do a little bit of first person point of view. I believe I've only done it once in a fanfiction, in my story Gone. I hope I do it alright.**

*Veronica's POV*

I couldn't concentrate at all when I was at Ashley's house. I kept zoning out and thinking about what I said to Peter.

_It may be too late. It may be too late. It may be too late._ The words just kept repeating over and over, much like the questions that had been put aside for a moment.

"Veronica? Are you ok?" That was Pam. Her, Ashley, and Ella have been asking me that every five minutes because of my zoning out. I tuned back into the conversation and saw their concerned faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...thinking." I answered them. To be honest, the three of them were talking about relationships...and that wasn't something I wanted to be involved in right now. Ashley was complaining about Tom again, Pam was praising Wayne, and Ella was complaining about and praising Byron all at the same time. I didn't want to talk about my problems with Peter. It was honestly none of their business.

"Are you sure? You've been zoning out a whole lot..." Ella said.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm fine. Ashley, where's Hanna?" I asked, changing the subject. They all looked unsure of my answer, but went along with it anyway.

"She and the other girls decided to hang out at Pam's while all of us were here." she told me. That was weird. Spencer hadn't mentioned that to me. Of course she probably couldn't find time with me and Peter constantly screaming at each other.

"Oh. Spencer didn't tell me about that." I finally decided to say. As they started going on about something or other, I zoned out again. I couldn't help going back to all my fights with Peter. We screamed and threw insults back and forth. He's spent more time on the couch in the last six months than he has the entire time we've been married. I've cried enough for a lifetime. Of course I never let him or the girls see me cry...except for today. I didn't mean to start crying. It just happened.

I never thought anyone could make me cry as much as Peter has. I still can't believe that any of this happened. He cheated on me before we were married. He got a son out of it. He's been lying to me for years. Is our whole marriage a lie? Does he even really love me? Tears came to my eyes at the thought of Peter not loving me.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave. I absentmindedly said goodbye to Ashley, Pam, and Ella. As I walked across the street back to my house, I saw that Peter's car was in the driveway. It was strange because he should have been at work. Of course, so should I, but I had taken some time off to be with the girls more and to just rest. After contemplating getting in my own car and driving as far away as possible, I got up the courage and strength to walk into my house.

*Back to 3rd Person POV*

Veronica walked inside and set her purse on the counter. Thankfully, Peter was in his office, working and talking on the phone, so she managed to sneak past him. The second she made it to the bedroom, Veronica collasped on the bed. She heard the door open downstairs before she heard Spencer's voice.

"Hey dad. Where's mom?" the teen asked.

"She went upstairs." Peter answered. Veronica was surprised. She had been sure that her husband had been too busy to notice her.

"Did she say anything?" Spencer then asked. Veronica heard shuffling and assumed that Peter was moving out of the office to better speak to their daughter.

"No. She thinks I didn't notice her." he said.

"Why didn't you say anything to her? Let her know that you actually care more about her than your work?" Veronica could tell that her youngest was becoming angry.

"Spence, your mom is really upset with me right now. And I'm just trying to give her the time and space she needs." Peter told her calmly. Veronica was once again surprised. He had said the time and space she _needs_. Most obnoxious, work-a-holic men would have said that she _wants_, but her husband had said _needs_. He knew she needed time. And he was trying to respect that.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I just want to say that Veronica and Peter are obviously going to be OOC...probably all the other characters too, but obviously Veronica and Peter. So...yeah...really sorry about that.**

*Two weeks later*

Veronica set the grocery bags on the counter with a sigh. Peter was still sleeping on the couch, and she was still crying herself to sleep. Of course, she made sure that no one knew that she cried herself to sleep. The last thing she needed right now was pity, especially from her children. Melissa had already moved back, supposedly because she missed her family. But Veronica knew it was because of the recent events.

She would never admit it to anyone else, but...Veronica missed her husband. She wanted him to come back to their room. She wanted him to hold her like he did when they were first married, even before. All she wanted was to be with him. But there was just no getting over what had happened. What he had hid from her. She didn't even realize she was crying until she saw the tear drops hit the counter.

"Not again." she said aloud, thinking she was alone.

"Veronica?" The woman in question jumped before looking up and seeing her husband standing at the other end of the island. That concerned look on his face. The love she hadn't seen for a long time in his eyes. That was what sent her over the breaking point. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

For the first time in her life, Veronica Hastings burst into tears in front of another person. Peter immediately made his way to his wife. Despite her better judgement, Veronica buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt. Peter held her tight against him and rubbed her back.

"Why did this have to happen? It doesn't make sense." she sobbed, her tears falling faster while she gripped his shirt tighter.

"I know honey. I'm sorry." he whispered, continuing to rub her back.

"I can't stand to sit around...thinking about the possibility that you don't love me." Veronica couldn't stop the words that continued to spill out of her mouth. The words she had thought, but never voiced. Peter pulled back from her and cupped her cheeks.

"There is _no one_ that I love more than you. And there is _no_ possibility _whatsoever_ that I could not love you." he told her, gently wiping away her tears.

"Really?" she asked, her voice soft and hoarse from crying.

"Yes. What can I do to make you believe it?" he inquired, wanting to prove his love to her.

"Just hold me." Veronica whispered. Peter gently kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, then gently set her down on the bed and got in beside her. Veronica moved closer and put her head down on his chest as he kissed her head.

"I love you Veronica." he told her softly.

"I love you too." she replied, just as soft. Not long after, they both fell asleep.

*Spencer's POV*

I got home at one, and I didn't hear anything. It was weird because I had gotten used to my mom being around lately. I loved that she had taken off time at work to stay home. She said she wanted to spend more time with us, which was nice. But I knew that it was also because of the Jason thing. She was still upset. But she never showed it. Either way, I was used to her being around when I got home.

Her purse was on the counter, along with the groceries, so I was almost positive that she was here somewhere.

"Mom? Are you home?" I called through the house. I checked the garden, the barn, the office. She wasn't in any of them. The only place left I could think of to look for her was her bedroom. She was probably cleaning or something. She never could stay still or just relax. I opened the door to her room, expecting to find her dusting or reorganizing her closet...I did NOT expect what I actually saw.

My mom was curled into my dad's side with her head resting on his chest and her arm across his stomach. And my dad had his arms around her waist with his chin resting against the top of her head. I saw mom move just the slightest little bit, and dad's arms tightened around her, like he was scared she was gonna leave or something. I left the room and quietly closed the door.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I mean seriously. My dad had been sleeping on the couch for the past few months. I didn't know why until two months ago, but still. And mom looked like she had been crying. And the only reason mom had to cry lately was dad. Yet they were holding each other as if their lives depended on keeping the other close.

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but...I really hoped that they would keep holding on to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica woke up in Peter's arms and felt better than she had in months...years really. But she knew that it had to end. She slowly moved out of her husband's arms and got dressed. She had a million errands to run, and she had no desire to talk with Peter just yet. Spencer was already downstairs and looked up when her mother entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom." the teen smiled brightly. Veronica smiled back.

"Hi sweetie." she said, though her voice was tired.

"Everything alright?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I just have so much to do today." her mother waved her off. Spencer nodded and hesitantly went back to making her breakfast. Veronica grabbed an apple and headed out the door for her busy day.

*That night*

Veronica walked into the dark house, tired after all of her errands. She pulled her jacket off and kicked off her shoes, not caring about "perfection" at the moment. The tight button up shirt she was wearing was seriously hurting her, as usual. Therefore, she unbuttoned it and slipped it off so she was in just her skirt and the white tank top she had started wearing under the top a while ago. Next she slipped off her skirt that had black shorts underneath.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. After drinking some, she decided that she felt a little better. She placed the bottle back in the fridge and closed the door, then jumped when she saw Peter behind it.

"God, you scared me." she said. He took her hand, taking in her appearance.

"I've always loved seeing you look so relaxed like this." he told her gently. He then led her upstairs and to their room. Lying down in his arms again, they both drifted off to sleep, and she hoped that she would never wake up from what she was sure was a dream.

**Sorry about the shortness of this. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
